Generally, abrasive articles, such as grinding wheels, are formed by bonding hard abrasive grit (e.g., SiC, B.sub.4 C or diamond grit) in a resinous binder, such as phenol-formaldehyde resins, or the grit is brazed onto a metal substrate. Because of the resin bond, resinous grinding wheels generally (1) cannot be used at high temperatures, (2) wear by removal of grit from the resinous material before the wearing out of the grit and (3) fail, during grinding, to hold shapes previously dressed into the wheel. Similarly, because of the brazed metal bond, brazed grinding wheels generally (1) cannot be used at high temperatures, (2) fail due to loss of the grit from the brazed bond and (3) if the wheel is to be reused, the wheel requires extensive refinishing of the metal substrate before applying new grit.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an abrasive article, such as a grinding wheel, that addresses the aforementioned problems with prior art abrasive articles.